Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Not a fat old man Santa costume. No way. It was a sexy Santa costume with a short skirt and no sleeves.
1. Santa's Surprise

_**This takes place after Extraordinary Merry Christmas (3x09) at Rachel's house. And Puckleberry got back together because Finn was being a douche to Rachel.**_

SamPOV  
>I walked into the Berry living room to see Rachel sitting on the couch.<p>

"What happened at the soup kitchen?" she immediately asked.

"You were there."

"I meant before... when it was just you and Quinn there."

"If by what happened you mean something intimate, then nothing happened. We just talked," I explained.

"About what?"

"I told her that she deserves good things."

"That's it?" she looked disappointed "Okay. By the way my dads aren't home tonight and Puck is coming over. Just to warn you." I groaned loudly.

"Why are you just telling me this now? I would have called someone else and slept over at their house."

"Don't worry, we're not that loud. And I'm sure Quinn wouldn't have minded you sleeping over." What the hell is that supposed to mean? I walked into the guest room and started to get into my pajamas. Just as I was about to take off my boxers, I heard a noise. I looked over and saw Quinn on my bed in a Santa costume. Not a fat old man Santa costume. No way. It was a sexy Santa costume with a short skirt and no sleeves.

"Hey," she said. She grabbed me and pulled me on top of her. She grabbed my face to kiss me but I stopped her.

"Stop."

"But it's Christmas. At Christmas you give to the needy. Can't you give to me what I needy?" She gave me her puppy dog pout.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Focusing on what you don't have." She got off the bed and walked away.

Quinn POV

I walked into Rachel's room.

"Plan B," I said.

"I feel bad doing that to Puck."

"Sam's too good of a friend to do that to Puck. He'll cave eventually."

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews.**_


	2. Plan B

_**Reviews: quam314159, lappers84, RJRRAA, fabrevans (),Mandy Hale, EmmieAnne234, CA-dancer19**_

_**story alert: CA-dancer19, ColorYourWorld, lilmizchitchat, Mandy Hale, RJRRAA, EmmieAnne234**_

_**favorite story: CA-dancer19, EmmieAnne234, RJRRAA**_

_**author alert: cold as ice 1915**_

_**Sorry this took so long but I didn't have a computer for 2 weeks and this week I was busy with homework and practice. I don't own Glee.**_

Sam POV

"Sam, someone's at the door for you!" I heard Rachel yell. I went downstairs and saw Puck at the door. "You two will be sharing a room tonight."

"What!" Puck screeched. "I thought it was Puck/Rachel sleepover night not Puck/Sam sleepover night."

"Quinn wanted to be with Sam but he didn't wanna be with her so we're gonna share while you two share a room." Puck threw his head back and groaned. We walked upstairs.

"Why don't you just let her sleep in the same room?"

"Because it's weird."

"Well, I came to this house to get laid and that's what I'm gonna do." He tried to run out of the room but I stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in with or without Quinn in the room."

"Fine, tell Quinn to come in. I can't let her see you and Rachel. It's too…disturbing."

"Why are you looking out for her like that?" Puck asked. "Do you like her?"

"No. I just don't want my _friend_ to be disturbed like that."

"Whatever you say dude." Puck left and moments later Quinn came into the room in her Santa costume. Damn.

"Please give me what I want," she said.

"Quinn, no. I already told you, I'm in love with Mercedes."

"Please?" she whined like a little girl.

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed.

"Don't tell." I walked closer to her.

"I won't, I promise."__

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews.**_


	3. The One That Got Away

_**Reviews: Written-in-hearts, Mandy Hale, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, Melanle (), RJRRAA, quam314159, CA-dancer19, ColorYourWorld**_

_**story alerts: KupKakeLover**_

_**author alert: ColorYourWorld**_

_**Sorry this took so long but I was extremely busy. I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I have to do this. He has to feel the same. I mean he did it with me even though he supposedly loves Mercedes. I walked into the choir room. I saw him not so secretly looking at Mercedes. I bit my lip to hold back tears. I stood up in front of the classroom and looked directly at Sam and twisted his promise ring around my finger.

"_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_"

I started tearing up but I kept singing anyway.

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

_It can't replace you with a million rings_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_"

I felt tears running down my cheeks but continued singing.

"_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_"

I ran out of the room sobbing. I felt someone grab my hand.

"You really think I'm gonna drive off a cliff?" Sam joked. I laughed and tried to run away but he pulled me back again.

"Why are you running?"

"So I could wipe my tears."

"Nga nìn lor. Lor menari." He mumbled and looked down.

"Oel ngati kameie." His jaw dropped. He leaned in and kissed me.

"What about Mercedes?"

"She was a distraction... to get away from you. And since when did you learn Na'vi?"

"I only know how to say that I love you. I also know you said I look beautiful and have pretty eyes." He looked down again.

"Where does that leave us?"

"Remember what I said on Christmas? After the screaming." I asked.

"You wanted to be with me and you still have my ring." He looked at my hand and smiled. He kissed me again.  
>"Oel ngati kameie."<p>

_**The end! The song is The One That Got Away by Katy Perry**_


End file.
